


Eclipses Don't Happen Often

by pots_the_giraffe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: (the ocs are very minor), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, School Dance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pots_the_giraffe/pseuds/pots_the_giraffe
Summary: Nico was really beginning to dislike his friends for making him attend the school dance and then ditching him for, admittedly, much prettier people but that didn't make it any less rude.Nico doesn't know what to do in situations like this, especially with a cute blond walking towards him.
Relationships: Jason Grace/ unknown character, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 70





	Eclipses Don't Happen Often

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this has been done before, but I just wanted to write it so this happened. I hope you enjoy it!

Nico didn’t know what to do with himself. He never does, in situations like these. He was standing in the corner of the gym, surrounded by couples twirling past, hair flying, dresses of all colors whirling with every spin. The music was playing loudly, almost overwhelming him. The air smelled of sweat and fruit punch.

He wasn’t waiting for anyone, no, his friend Jason had ditched him for his date after forcing him to attend the dance. He hadn’t wanted to come in the first place, not having a date was one of the main reasons, not being a good dancer another, and not having a suit was also a problem. This hadn’t stopped Jason who had just had Nico borrow one of their friend Percy’s old suits that was too small for Percy. The suit was however, still too big on Nico, the sleeves cuffed a bit too high so it just looked out of place and not like a fashion statement. The bottom of the suit jacket reached his butt and the shoulders were too thick for his thinner frame. The pants were cuffed so he wouldn’t keep stepping on the ends of the pants.

Thankfully, the suit was black and not an awful shade of blue like some of Percy’s other suits. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a plain white button up and his mom had forced him to wear a tie, tying it for him because he didn’t know how to.

He could see people glancing at where he was standing alone in the corner of the room, awkwardly clutching at a cup of fruit punch that tasted more watery than anything. There were other people not dancing, of course, but they were at least talking to other people. At the beginning of the night Thalia had been standing with him, poking fun at some of the over the top dresses but she had left after seeing a girl walk in wearing a Green Day shirt. He could still see them laughing with their heads angled toward each other, occasionally grabbing a handful of goldfish to shove into the others mouth.

A few feet away he could see someone staring at him, seeming worried, their eyebrows pushed together, creasing in the middle. Nico wouldn’t have given it much thought, people had been giving him pitying looks all night, but then the guy had started heading towards him.

As the guy got closer, Nico could see that he was only a couple of inches taller than himself. He had blond hair that was longer and not as neatly kept as Jason’s. He had blue eyes and freckles, Nico noted, scanning his eyes across his face. He was wearing a suit not that different from Nico’s, or well Percy’s but that didn’t matter, but he had a yellow handkerchief tucked into the small pocket. Why someone would bring a handkerchief to a school dance, Nico didn’t know but he didn’t think too much about it. Like most people, himself included, the guy was wearing a pair of converse rather than dress shoes.

Nico had hoped that the guy wasn’t heading towards him to start a conversation but as the guy got closer, his eyes locked with Nico’s. The guy smiled and Nico had to admit that it was charming. The guy’s teeth were brighter than Nico’s future, that was for sure, and the smile was wide, making the guy’s entire face brighten. Maybe it was just because of the light reflecting off of his teeth, Nico thought it was always a possibility.

The guy reached him after several minutes of dodging dancing couples and people treacherously carrying drinks. The guy stopped directly in front of Nico, leaving about a foot of space between them so that their conversation could be heard over the commotion. Still smiling the guy held out a hand, “Hello, I’m Will. Not to be rude, but you seem rather lonely, where’s your date?”

Nico knew the guy was being polite, it was pretty obvious that he didn’t have a date and Nico told him so as well as introducing himself.

The guy, Will, nodded, “Don’t be too embarrassed, I don’t have a date either.” Will looked almost bashful as he looked away, breaking the eye contact for the first time since it was made.

Nico felt slightly confused and his face reflected that, “I thought you were here with that girl- what’s her name?” He paused, thinking for a moment, “Piper! I thought you were here with Piper?”

Will shook his head, laughing lightly, “No, we’re just friends. For a hot minute I thought you were here with Thalia but she ditched you pretty fast.” Both of their eyes looked over to where Thalia was still laughing unabashedly with the Green Day girl.

Nico laughed at that. It’s not the first time someone thought him and Thalia were dating and it had stopped bothering him at this point.

After an awkward silence of neither of them knowing what to talk about and neither of them walking away, the moment felt longer than it probably was, Will opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. He did this several times before finally deciding to ask, “Would you like to have a dance with me? I mean you don’t have to or anything! I don’t even know-”

Nico rolled his eyes, “Sure, lets dance.” He held his hand out to Will, who grabbed it before lightly pulling him over to where the rest of the dancing couples were.

Overhead, Nico heard the song change to a new one as he grabbed Will’s left hand and put his other on Will’s right shoulder. Will did the same, but opposite, obviously.

 _“When the moon fell in love with the sun,”_ Played through the speakers and Nico smiled as Will began pulling him gently across the ‘dance floor’.

Nico hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t the best dancer, but Will seemed to be equally as bad so he wasn’t as embarrassed everytime he tripped over his own, or Will’s feet because Will was constantly doing it too.

_“In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky,”_

Will was still smiling, as brightly and blindingly as before and Nico was pretty sure that it wasn’t only the light reflecting off his teeth that made his face so bright. Will caught Nico staring at his teeth at one point and had dramatically licked his tongue over his teeth before giggling.

_“All was golden when the day met the night,”_

Nico rolled his eyes as Will asked, “Whatcha lookin’ at?” Nico was caught off guard by the slight southern accent that he hadn’t heard earlier but made note to ask about it later. He also tried not to give it too much thought that he was already planning ‘laters’.

_“So he said, ‘Would it be all right, if we just sat and talked for a little while, if in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?’”_

Nico flushed and stuttered out, “Your smile.” He hoped that he came off less weird than saying ‘your shiny teeth’ would’ve.

_“Then he fell in love, and he didn't know how,”_

Will’s smile grew impossibly wider before he leaned down and said directly into Nico’s ear, “Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?” When pulled away, his face was redder than a ruby and his smile looked more awkward now as he waited for an answer.

_“Just hanging around, then he fell in love,”_

Nico smiled, though he knew it wasn’t as pretty as Will’s smile was and said, as calmly as he could and trying his best not to turn red as well, “I’d love to.” Will’s smile was brighter than anything Nico had seen before and Nico couldn’t help smiling in return as they continued dancing.

_“In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night,”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already know, the song used is When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco because it is definitely a solangelo song. Also, I listened to this song for 2 hours while writing this fic and the song will always make me sad.  
> If you want to talk, you can find me on.[tumblr](http://axebodyspray.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you enjoyed! I love comments, so let me know what you think


End file.
